Some large, industrial laundry wash operators have used wash water recycle systems to reduce the amount of fresh water required by washers and the amount of water discharged from the washers to minimize the cost of municipal water and sewer charges. These large recycle systems also recover some of the heat used to produce hot water to conserve energy consumption. Typically, these large systems are complex (similar to a municipal treatment plant) with a large footprint and further require frequent operator attention and water treatment knowledge in order to operate effectively.
Smaller recycle treatment systems have recently been introduced to treat wash wastewater from small to mid-size operators (less than about 100,000 gallons of water use per day), but these smaller systems remain problematic and disadvantageous because, inter alia, they still require frequent operator attention for monitoring and maintenance.
For example, the typical smaller recycle treatment system comprises a vibrating shaker screen that requires frequent operator attention for both monitoring and maintenance. These smaller recycle treatment systems also typically employ UV treatment for biological control utilizing UV bulbs and further employ absorbent media filters for filtering thereby resulting in high maintenance and replacement costs associated with the bulbs and filters.
Additionally, these smaller recycle treatment systems typically require that the equipment be insulated in order to conserve heat from the wash water thereby requiring the need for insulation which increases cost of the equipment and limits access for maintenance purposes. Typically, these systems also employ chemical addition for coagulation of fine solids as a filter aid thereby resulting in the cost of the coagulant chemicals and the disposal of the increase in the amount of waste sludge produced thereby.
Furthermore, these smaller recycle treatment systems are problematic and disadvantageous because they require large footprints to accommodate water storage tanks and treatment equipment including transfer pumps and media filters.
Consequently, the size and complexity of these smaller recycle systems make them difficult for small to mid-size wash operators to purchase, install, operate, and maintain because they still require a high amount of skilled operator attention, a large footprint, and high overall system maintenance and operating costs due to, for example, the cost employing skilled maintenance and operating personal and also the cost of replacement parts. These smaller recycle treatment systems are also problematic and disadvantageous because large amounts of water are stored and remain stagnant during non-production hours, increasing the chance of water quality degradation.
Notwithstanding, water has become an ever increasing limited commodity and an ever increasing operating expense to the operators of laundry wash systems. Additionally, some local municipalities charge water, sewer, and connection fees that make reclaiming water from the laundry wash a necessity to keep operating expenses within budget for the laundry wash operator.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a laundry wash water recycle system that, inter alia, ameliorates or overcomes one or more of the significant shortcomings delineated hereinabove.